


Wooing Felicity

by AcademyofShipping



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademyofShipping/pseuds/AcademyofShipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Oliver needs help in wooing Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooing Felicity

Oliver stepped dangerously close to Felicity. With her desk directly behind her, Felicity was left with only an awkward escape route, which involved a leap over a chair she didn't think she could manage. Though she longed for closeness to Oliver. Craved it. Was disappointed when Oliver avoided it. But now there was something different. Something different in Oliver's eyes. A glint, which promised something both mischievous and sincere at the same time.

Felicity started to doubt herself and her role in Oliver's life. All these months of being kept at arm's length; she wasn't certain she was the one who could provide comfort to his damaged heart.

Yet here Oliver was, with a small smile tugging at his lips and a glint, that damn glint, in his eyes.

He had come to her office with the artifice of bringing her lunch. Her favorite Big Belly order lay untouched on her desk. The smell of her lunch wafted in the air and somehow combined with Oliver's aftershave deliciously; making Felicity hungry, and feel a different kind of hunger which had nothing to do with food.

With Oliver only inches from her, which diverted her attention, Felicity wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. If only she could remember to breathe when he was close to her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Felicity," Oliver said deeply and softly, "I've been such an idiot keeping us apart. But I'm done."

"Done?" Felicity asked, hoping her voice didn't break as much as she thought it did.

"I know I don't deserve you. But I'll do whatever it takes to be with you. In fact, I'm going to woo you."

\----------

"You told her you were going to woo her? You actually said 'woo?'" Diggle asked with a teasing smug grin. He crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair like he was settling in to watch his favorite TV show. The only thing missing was popcorn and a beer.

"Yes, Diggle, I said woo," Oliver replied as he shot a quick glare from the table he was leaning against. This was going to be hard enough without Diggle making jokes at Oliver's expense every 30 seconds.

"Thank God you finally got your head out of your ass. I'm not sure I, or the criminal population of Starling City, could take any more of your angst."

"What does that mean?"

"It mean you've been a little, let's say rougher, on the bad guys ever since you got in your own way with Felicity."

"I've shown just as much restraint as I normally do."

"Tell that to the guy awaiting trial from a hospital bed with three broken ribs and a concussion."

"He," Oliver said with more gruff in his voice than he knew was strictly necessary, "was fleeing from the cops with a dog he kidnapped from a little kid. He's lucky that's all he got from me. And don't defend the bad guys when I coming to you for" Oliver looked away and sighed, not wanting to see Diggle gloat, "help."

"What, exactly, is the problem?"

Oliver could hear the smirk in Diggle's voice. Maybe this was a bad idea. Diggle would never let Oliver hear the end of this. As hard as it was for Oliver to admit, he needed help. He had been pushing Felicity away for months. Making her believe he wanted to have a relationship with her wasn't going to be easy. In fact, it was probably going to be one of the more difficult things he'd ever do.

But the simple, inescapable, fact was Oliver loved Felicity. Fighting his feelings wasn't getting either of them anywhere. Oliver had come to realize he needed Felicity. And, more recently, he realized maybe she needed him as well. Which was an entirely new and overwhelming feeling for him. A feeling he was possibly beginning to like.

Felicity had said Oliver needed practice letting people help him. She was usually right. And he always tried to do what she asked of him.

"The problem is I haven't wooed anyone in a while. And when I was wooing, it mostly consisted of me just smiling at women and saying, ‘Hey.’"

"Ah. The hard-knock life of a billionaire playboy."

"Anyway, that won't work with Felicity."

"Yes, you will definitely need to step up your game. Or, should I say, your lack of game."

"Thanks," Oliver said, exasperated by Diggle, himself, and the whole situation he had caused. "Do you have any suggestions or are you just going to make jokes?"

Diggle laughed. "I can do both."

\----------

"I'm not sure I can handle more flowers."

"Sorry, miss," the floral delivery guy, who couldn't be more than 19, said as a blush crept up his face. "Um, I was told to get here at exactly four pm and to tell you to make sure to read the card."

"Thank you," Felicity said, finally looked at the arrangement and saw a fern in the guy's hands. Her eyes misted over at the new delivery. She gently took the fern despite not having any more table space for it and he quickly exited her office. She extracted the card from the plant, moved a vase on her desk down to the floor, and put the fern on the desk. She tried to tell herself it was just a plant, but her heart knew better.

Three flower deliveries every day for a week was a bit on the excessive side. Flowers weren’t really Felicity’s thing. They made her office look nice though. And they weren’t too fragrant, which was thoughtful.

The flowers were in addition to having coffee waiting at Felicity's desk each morning. Lunch was delivered to her every day. Gourmet dinners waited for her at her desk in the Arrow Cave every night. A cleaning service had called her and set up a time for them to clean her apartment. An auto service and come yesterday and taken Felicity's car to do an oil change and a bunch of other car maintenance things.

The weird part of Oliver's wooing technique, if wooing had different techniques, was though she had received the gifts throughout the week, she had barely seen the man himself. Felicity had only seen him at the beginning and end of each night at the Arrow Cave. Even then, their conversations mostly consisted of shoptalk. Felicity had had deeper and more meaningful conversations with Oliver before; when he was keeping them apart.

Felicity was surprised to find she missed Oliver and would have preferred in-person wooing.

She looked down at the card in her hand and read, 'Check your email.'

"Really? Is he wooing me or sending me on a scavenger hunt? If this gives me coordinates that lead me to a hot air balloon-I’m out. I don’t do heights if I can help it. And this isn’t a mission, so I can help it."

Felicity sat back down and logged on her to her email. She should probably feel bad about checking her personal email on company time, especially after her break-up with Ray; but Ray was in Central City and curiosity got the better of her. If she was honest with herself, Oliver got the better of her.

In her inbox, Felicity found an email from Oliver sent at four pm on the dot. The subject was: Love Letter.

_Dear Felicity,_

_John suggested I write you a love letter. I actually think Lyla suggested it, and it was probably more of a hint for Diggle. You know I am, at best, reserved, terrible at expressing my feelings, and I'm not sure I have any hopes to share, so this seemed like a bad idea. Also, you know me better than anyone, so what can I tell you that you don't already know?_

_But this is for you, and, as you know, I'd do anything for you, Felicity._

_I've missed you this week. As you can tell, I've been trying to give you space so I don’t pressure you too much. I want to be with you, but I don't want to smother you with my need for your attention._

_I miss looking at you. I love looking at your face and the expressions you make. My favorite is when you're laughing or smiling. You light up, which lights up everyone else around you. Including, somehow, me._

_Before I met you, I was convinced I didn’t deserve joy or happiness. Then, Felicity, you come into my life. You gently nudged me inch-by-inch to be a better, happier person. All with just being yourself, Felicity. Your love has been the best thing that has ever happened to me._

_I guess I do have hopes. I hope we can have a relationship. I hope I can be the man you deserve. I hope I can bring you the kind of happiness you’ve brought me._

_I'm starting to see, maybe, Felicity, I do make you happy. And you know that is all I have ever wanted for you. So perhaps it is for both selfish and unselfish reasons why I want us to be together. Or maybe I'm just fooling myself. I don't know._

_I do know two things. One: You are not alone. And two: I love you. And I want to prove those to you every day._

_I hope you can find a way to forgive me, and to give us a chance._

_Love,_

_Oliver_

_P.S. I hope you like the fern._

Felicity wasn't sure when the tears started, but she quickly wiped them away when she saw Oliver at her door. She got up and went around her desk as he walked in. She gave him a small smile.

Oliver returned the smile, "Hey."

Felicity stretched up, wrapped her arms around Oliver, and kissed him. He returned the kiss, loving the feeling of her soft lips on his. Oliver’s tongue lightly requested entrance at her lips. Felicity opened her mouth to him and moaned. The kiss rapidly turned deeper and then desperate. They were either unwilling or unable to separate their mouths from one another except to let in the tiniest amounts of oxygen.

Oliver's hand slid down her back to her hip to pull her body into his, as his other hand tangled in her hair. Warmth spread all through Felicity starting at her core.

Her hands weren't still, one traced Oliver's muscles in his back, while the other scraped at his scalp. It was his turn to moan. At the sound, Felicity pressed herself against him feeling his reaction.

Oliver finally dragged his mouth away from hers to kiss a path across Felicity's neck, paying special attention to her pulse points. His scruff scratched wonderfully against her skin, leaving a trail of fire in his mouth’s wake. His hand came around her front, palming her breasts and pinching her nipples through her clothes. Felicity could barely catch her breath and hung on to Oliver tightly.

Oliver kissed back to her mouth, and Felicity frantically explored his mouth with her tongue. Oliver's hands went down to her ass. He pulled her impossibly closer to him, rubbing himself against her. Felicity was in a haze of desire, desperate for more. More kisses, more touches, more skin, more Oliver. He started to lift her up to straddle him and her dress began to ride up towards her hips.

"Oliver, wait," Felicity said, breathless. Her face was flushed and her hair was mussed. He set her down the inch he had pulled her up.

"What?" Oliver asked, just as breathless, his pupils blown.

"I just realized where we are. I don't want to do this here. Well I do. I imagine it would be amazing here. Really anywhere with you. On any surface." Felicity took a breath trying to collect her thoughts from the gutter they seemed to be inhabiting at the moment, "Our first time should be somewhere else. Somewhere we have time and space to explore and play and be as loud-. Gah, who knew the single entendre with you would be worse than the double entendre?” Felicity took another steadying breath. “Not here."

Oliver smiled down at her, loving how frazzled she was. "Okay, new location. Your place?"

"Yes."

"Good." Oliver leaned down and kissed her quickly. Felicity realized he meant now and ran around to the other side of her desk, grabbed her purse, and logged out of her computer as fast as she could. She came back to Oliver and her hand subconsciously found his.

"Oliver?"

"What?"

"I love you,” Felicity said as sincerely as she could.

"I love you, too." Oliver was unable to control the smile that appeared on his face. Nor did he want to. He kept his hand entwined with hers during the elevator ride down, though it took all Oliver’s self-control to not make-out with her. He reminded himself of office gossip and contented himself with thoughts of what he would do to Felicity once they made it to her apartment. Or in the car ride there, as he wasn’t sure he could wait. He slipped his sunglasses on once they left the building.

He chucked to himself. "Did smiling and saying, ‘Hey’ really work?"

Felicity looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Never mind. I just have something to tell Diggle later."


End file.
